


Bulky Bunny

by DudeManWriter



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bullying, Gen, Growth, Revenge, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27338704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DudeManWriter/pseuds/DudeManWriter
Summary: Velvet has had it with Team CRDL's bullying. At the suggestion of Yang, she bulks up a little to help deal with them, or perhaps more than a little.
Kudos: 6





	Bulky Bunny

“C’mon Velvet, let’s get you outta there,” Yang said, as she tapped on the keypad to let Velvet out of the locker that Team CRDL had shoved her into. As soon as she was out, Yang could see how red Velvet had gone, her eyes red with tears and her face red with something, but Yang couldn’t tell whether it was anger or embarrassment. However, the first thing out of Velvet’s mouth very quickly cleared that up.

“Ugh, I’ve had it with those CRDL… gah!” Velvet let out, throwing her hands in the air. Her uncharacteristic anger made Yang take a step back in surprise.

“Yeah, they push you around a lot. Do you want my advice, or are you more in the mood to vent?” Yang asked. The offer made Velvet pause for a moment.

“Advice? What kind of advice?”

“Well,” Yang braced for the response from what she was about to say to Velvet, “you’re kinda scrawny, and you don’t have a semblance that can really make you stronger than them.” When Velvet poked at her skinny arms with an annoyed pout on her lips, Yang carried on. “So, I was thinking, you could try bulking up. Get bigger and stronger so you’re harder to push around, maybe try acting the part too. Worst case scenario, they eventually give up on you and go for an easier target.” Velvet nodded in thought. If anyone knew the value of size, it’d be Yang. Yang was head and shoulders taller than Velvet, if you ignored Velvet’s rabbit ears, had biceps the size of Velvet’s head, and she had thighs larger than Velvet’s waist. Sure, those measurements were padded with a solid layer of fat, which also meant that no one would be seeing the abs that powered Yang’s mighty core, but it did also give Yang very generous endowments both above and below the waist. Velvet figured that it would be easier to be more confident when you were that size. “If you’d like, you can borrow some of my bulking powder,” Yang offered, as she opened her own locker. “I’m pretty happy with my size at the moment, so maybe it’ll help you out.”

“Yeah. Yeah! That’s a great idea! Thanks Yang!” With that, Velvet took the great big tub of bulking powder and shot off.

“Velvet, wait!” Yang called out. But it was too late, Velvet was well gone. “Oh well, I’m sure she knows what she’s doing. I just hope she reads the label on the powder.”

* * *

That night, Velvet put phase one of Operation Bulky Bunny into effect. She snuck out of her room in her brown and beige striped flannel pyjamas and down to the cafeteria kitchen.

“This’ll have all the food I need to bulk up. I shoulda looked up what food was best for bulking up. Ah well,” Velvet thought out loud as she padded over to the pantry. “I wish Beacon did meat pies, those’d work a treat for bulking me up.” As she poked her head inside the pantry, she tried to think back to what Yang ate. However, no matter how much she thought about it, all that Velvet really could remember was how much Yang ate, as she always remembered Yang coming away from every meal with a slightly rounded belly. How Yang wasn’t filling the hallways with her girth was beyond Velvet, but if it worked for Yang, surely it should work for Velvet too.

And so, Velvet decided to just go with whatever was the easiest to eat, with the least preparations required. Her first idea was to grab all the tinned food she could, cracking open everything that didn’t need cooking, and getting to it. It was mostly canned meat, such as spam and canned fish, but at least she didn’t have to turn on the stoves or ovens and leave more evidence of her bulking binge. She ate as quickly and as quietly as she could, wanting to get as much food into her stomach as fast as possible. The smart part of Velvet’s brain told her that she didn’t really need to focus so much on bulking on literally the first day of her bulking journey, but her encounter with CRDL that morning had motivated her. Her laser focus on bulking, however, managed to block those concerns out.

Once she had gone through the canned foods, she was already beginning to feel full, but her sore, achy belly was still going to end up with more food in it by the end of the night, Velvet asserted to herself, otherwise it would take ages for her to bulk up. Still, she was kind to herself enough to slow down and take a break. She rubbed her belly, careful not to disturb her belly as she tried to soothe the aches and pains of her overfilled belly. After a minute or so of rubbing her belly, she let out a sudden belch, long and loud. It went on for long enough that she had time to cover her mouth partway through the belch. She kept her mouth covered, and it was soon proven to be the right choice, as another burp came out, followed by another and another. On the bright side, all this belching had relieved plenty of pressure in her stomach, and she felt like she could eat more now.

She went for the fruit and veg next, or at least the stuff that was good raw. Velvet had always been more of a fan of fruit and veg, but she figured that the canned food, especially the meat, would have been good for protein. As she worked through the fruit and veg, she could feel her pyjama top growing tighter and tighter around her belly, as her belly grew larger and larger, fuller and fuller. On the rare occasion that she slowed down for a moment, she looked down to see her belly rounding out, like she had swallowed a basketball whole, and she could see the buttons of her shirt pulling tighter and tighter. The last thing Velvet wanted was her buttons bursting and flying off around the kitchen, to later be evidence that she was here. She stopped eating for a moment and undid the buttons over her belly, marvelling at how good it felt as she undid each button one by one. She was enjoying this, all of this, the eating, the feelings of fullness and the relief of belching and undoing her shirt. If this was what bulking was always going to be like, she could definitely get used to this.

A little while later, Velvet had finished all that she could stomach. She put all of the rubbish she had made into the bins and made her way back to her team’s dorm. It was a slow, unsteady waddle, as she was still getting used to the weight and size of her stuffed belly. She was fairly sure that this was roughly how much Yang ate, even if there was a lot more variety in Yang’s usual diet. However, this was a good starting point, and Velvet could work on diversifying her diet from here. As she made her way back into her dark room, she saw with her enhanced faunus night vision the bulking powder sitting on her bedside table.

‘Ooh, almost forgot about that. Thanks Yang,’ Velvet thought as she crept over to the powder. She grabbed it and went for the mini-fridge that the team had. Her team always had milk in the dorm, in order to satisfy the coffee and tea fiends that she was teamed with, and also so she could have her regular hot chocolates. She grabbed her full fat milk out of the fridge and got her big mug out. She scanned the container for information on how much powder she should put in. The information she found was to put in two scoops per litre of liquid, but Velvet figured that it would probably be fine if she went with less liquid. So, she mixed in two scoops with a mug of milk, which she would have preferred to warm up, but she was being careful not to make too much noise while her teammates slept. As she downed it, she was surprised to find that it was chocolate flavoured, with a much stronger flavour than she expected. It probably didn’t help that she had put in more than she probably should have. She was tempted to have more, but she wasn’t sure how much more room her belly had, so she just figured that it was best to crawl into bed and let her body digest everything she had crammed into it.

* * *

The next morning, being a weekend, Velvet took advantage of not needing to be up early and slept off the sore, stuffed belly she picked up. As such, she got up after the rest of her team left the room for breakfast. Once she knew the room was empty, she hopped out of bed and into the bathroom so she could look in the mirror. The first thing she noticed was that her belly was still a little round from last night, although nowhere near as big. She lifted her shirt up and poked it a little bit. Her eyes widened in surprise as she managed to sink her finger into what was now a soft little belly. There was still a little bit of firmness to it, as her belly did still have a decent bit of food in it, but it was definitely softer than before. She kept poking at it, enjoying the softness, before she bothered her stomach enough to make herself let out a little belch. Her hand shot up to her mouth to cover it, a little too late. She broke into a smile and a quiet giggle behind her hand.

“Oh, wow, this is going great,” Velvet quietly celebrated. She bounced on the balls of her feet to make her belly bounce, but as she did, she noticed something else bouncing too. She looked over her shoulder and saw her booty bouncing too, and if her eyes weren’t mistaken, it seemed a little bigger than it used to be. “So, that’s my belly and my bum. I hope my boobs get a little bit too,” Velvet commented as she stopped bouncing. “Better go get myself a big breakfast so I can keep bulking up! Well, after another bulking powder drink. Maybe I’m having more than I should, but with results like these, how can I say no?”

* * *

A few weeks later, Velvet was back in front of her team’s bathroom mirror, marvelling at the fruits of her labour. That tiny hint of chub on her belly had bloomed into a full on belly, round and smooth, hanging over the waistband of her brown combat shorts and kept in check by her black bodysuit. Her perky booty had ballooned into a bouncy blubber butt that strained her shorts, carried by mighty thighs that powered Grimm-breaking kicks and stretched her leggings. She had even grown a little taller, much to her surprise. It was nice no longer being the shortest member of the team, even if Coco was less than happy to take over that position. Despite all of her newly-acquired power and strength, Velvet still felt incredibly soft. Her hands always sunk into her belly whenever she squished and played with it, and anyone on the receiving end of one of her hugs always commented on how soft and cuddly Velvet was.

Something else she noticed was how bouncy and jiggly she had become. Every step she took made her whole body jiggle, enough so that she could feel it. It was even more noticeable when Velvet was exerting herself in combat class or training, to the point where it was almost distracting. She even noticed it sometimes when she was breathing hard enough, as her breasts had gone up a couple of sizes, even if they still had gained the least compared to the rest of her body.

Today, as she admired herself in the mirror, she was running her hands up and down her soft body in a very sensual manner. She liked what she saw and she loved what she felt.

“Mmm, looks good,” she purred. She turned around and wiggled her blubbery booty in the mirror, watching the shorts-straining rear bounce. She gave it a quick smack and watched as it kept wobbling for a few seconds longer. “Mmph, feels good,” she moaned quietly, as she turned back around to face the mirror. “I should’ve done this ages ago.” With that, she tore herself away from the mirror and went back out to her dorm room. She collected her tub of bulking powder, a jug of milk and her mug. She put the regular two scoops of power in, and paused in thought. Eventually she shrugged. “Eh, screw it, let’s do three, that should bulk me up even quicker,” she told herself. “Gonna make myself massive for when the first-years get back from their training missions. Yang’s gonna be so impressed, and CRDL’s never gonna mess with me again.”

* * *

A few weeks later, Team CRDL had returned from their training mission and were strolling through the dorm room halls.

“... and man, was the look on that kid’s face priceless. I get why they call it ‘stealing candy from a baby’,” Cardin joked. As if on cue, his teammates laughed, probably harder than anyone else would have laughed at such a comment. Cardin was about to carry on, when suddenly, they could feel the ground shake.

“Uh, was that an earthquake?” Sky, the blue haired bully, asked.

“No, dumbass, Vale doesn’t get earthquakes,” Cardin dismissed.

“How do you know that?” the brown haired bully Dove asked.

“I just do, now shut up,” Cardin said, dodging the question with the grace of a drunk elephant on roller skates.

Not long after, the source of the shaking was revealed, as Velvet rounded the corner in front of Team CRDL. Speaking of elephants, from Team CRDL’s position, Velvet seemed almost as big as one, even if that was far from true. Velvet towered over even Cardin, standing at about 2.5 meters tall, even before you counted her ears. She was so tall that her ears were brushing against the roof, and getting through any doorway would require Velvet to duck down quite a bit. Of course, her height wasn’t the only issue Velvet would have with getting through a door. Her immense size extended out as well at up, and for quite a distance. Her hips and thighs were wide enough to fill the hallway, with Velvet taking careful steps to make sure that she didn’t swing her hips too wide and knock a hole in the wall when she waddled around Beacon. Her pendulous belly looked bigger than most people as it hung out over the waistband of her tortured shorts, hanging all the way down to cover her knees. It likely would have hung even lower if she hadn’t just stuffed her belly nice and full, which gave it more of a rounded shape and less of the usual double belly shape she sported on an emptier stomach. Her breasts were now bigger than her rounded, chubby face, but they were still dwarfed by the rest of her. All of this was squeezed into combat gear that was far, far too small for what it was being made to deal with. Her belly spilled over her shorts, making massive love handles that were more than a handful. Her top barely went down far enough to cover her breasts, making her dangerously tight undershirt even more important to keeping her decent. Her large ham hock arms strained the seams of her sleeves, as her thighs and rear strained the seams of her shorts. Her leggings had been pulled so tight that they were almost translucent at this point, and the fact that there weren’t any holes in them had to be a miracle.

Velvet barely noticed the bullies in front of her, with her gargantuan girth blocking a decent amount of her view of anyone shorter than her, but when she did notice them, she immediately braced for the worst. The bullies first barrage came in the form of insults.

“Jeez fatty, leave some hallway for the rest of us!”

“You should get a shirt with ‘Wide Load’ written on it!”

“The freak turned into a fat freak while we were gone!”

“You must’ve turned into a pig faunus while we were gone!”

Velvet wasn’t going to put up with this, she was bigger than them, for goodness sake. Still, even they deserved a fair warning.

“Stop it, or I’m gonna stop it for you,” Velvet said, as menacing as her cute voice could manage. All that managed to achieve was making the bullies laugh at her.

“What’re you gonna do, sit on us?” Cardin taunted.

“Good idea,” Velvet said, glaring at the bullies. Then, she began to run at the bullies, the ground shaking as she moved and her head just barely not touching the roof. Seeing the freight train of a woman running at them, Team CRDL finally understood the situation they were in. Cardin, with his longer gait, and Sky, with his cowardice, took off first and fastest. This left Russel and Dove behind, and Velvet quickly gained on them. She did a small dive towards them, belly flopping on top of the mohawked bully and the slightly pudgy bully. Despite the ground-shaking impact, caused by Velvet’s immense weight, the two slower bullies were more smothered than crushed, as Velvet was just so incredibly soft. Of course, this softness worked both ways, as when Velvet began to roll down the hallway at the other two bullies, she barely even noticed as she rolled over Russel’s spiked shoulder pad, even if her aura most likely helped with that somewhat. As she rolled down the hallway like a boulder, she began to pick up speed at an alarming pace. In his panic, Sky managed to trip over his own feet. Cardin couldn’t help but turn back and laugh at his clumsy teammate, even if his laughter was cut short by the sight of Velvet rolling over Sky like a steamroller. Cardin kept running, but just as he rounded the corner, he collided with the wall of muscle and fat that was Yang Xiao Long. Cardin fell on his back, but he quickly righted himself.

“Yang, c’mon, you gotta get outta my way or Velvet’s gonna get me,” Cardin pleaded. In the literal blink of an eye, Yang’s eyes went from their normal lavender to a dangerous fiery red.

“Do you think I’ve forgotten what you said to my little sister?” Yang growled, right as Velvet collided and bounced off the wall behind Cardin. Cardin tried to stammer out some kind of response, but when nothing useful came out, he tried to break past Yang. Yang, being a touch bigger and a lot stronger, grabbed Cardin by the collar of his polo shirt. Velvet had just gotten back to her feet, so Yang tossed Cardin between Velvet and the wall, assuming Velvet could come up with something. “He’s all yours, V!”

“Cheers Yang!” Velvet thanked as she moved to corner Cardin.

“Ow, c’mon, it was just a joke,” Cardin tried to defend himself. It clearly didn’t work, as Velvet still had him trapped, and the look on her face was turning angry. “Hey, we can work something out, right?” Velvet turned around and began to lower herself down onto Cardin, doing it torturously slowly, so that she could really drag it out. It was also long enough for Cardin to realise what was about to happen, and so he began to plead as if his life depended on it. “H-hey, I promise, me and my boys will change! We won’t bully you ever again!” But Velvet kept going. “Uh, w-we won’t bully any Faunus ever again!” Velvet kept going. “W-we won’t bully anyone ever again! Please, gods, help!” he screamed, just as Velvet sat on him, muffling anything else he had to say. There weren’t many times that Velvet liked hearing Cardin, but right now, as he was getting some well deserved comeuppance, she was more than happy to hear him. So happy, in fact, that she almost forgot that Yang was there.

“Oh, g’day Yang! How was your team’s mission?” she asked, as if she wasn’t currently sitting on top of someone fighting to escape.

“Uh, good,” answered the slightly stunned Yang. “You, uh, you got big while we were gone.”

“Oh, yeah, I upped the bulking powder I was having, it worked like a treat! I know it was way more than I should’ve been having, but check me out!” Velvet cheered. “I gotta say, your bulking idea was brilliant. I’ve never felt better, or looked better. But hey, now that you’re back, wanna go get lunch? I just ate, but I could go for a 3rd lunch.”

“3rd? I mean, uh, sure, sound great,” Yang answered.

“Don’t worry, I know I eat a ton nowadays, so I’m not gonna make my mates pay for it. If anything, I wanna pay for yours to thank you for this,” Velvet said, patting her behemoth of a belly. She hauled herself back up to her feet, leaving a crumpled Cardin in the corner. “I hope you learned your lesson,” Velvet scolded the bully, wagging a finger at him. Cardin gave a weak thumbs up as he stayed flat on the ground. “Great! Time for lunch then. After you, Yang,” Velvet chirped, before following along behind Yang, making the ground shake as she walked. She knew she was going to have to have a big 3rd lunch, and maybe even a 4th, if she wanted to keep this physique. Also, come to think of it, Yang was looking a little small now, or at least she was compared to voluptuous Velvet. Maybe she could do with a nice, big meal too.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a Birthday gift for another writer on DeviantArt, TheGreaterEye. Hopefully you all like it as much as they did.
> 
> So, yeah, I think this might've been the biggest girl I've written, or at least it's up there.


End file.
